Pain & Panic: Redemption
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Set after the movie. Pain and Panic, who had suffered through Hades' wrath long enough decide to apologize to Hercules and Meg, who they did wrong. One-shot, pre-movie! Please review.


"Oh, Hades isn't going to be happy when he finds out we quit," Panic, the thin blue monster whined.

"You mean IF he finds out," Pain, the obese pinkish-red monster corrected.

Panic's face lit up as he swallowed his pride. "If is good." That was their motto and they walked out of the underworld for good.

…

To celebrate Meg's freedom from Hades, her former delusive boss, Meg, Hercules, Pegasus, and Phil, the Satyr were out for a walk in the woods, where Hercules, Phil, and Pegasus first met Meg and saved her from a centaur ("guardian of the river"), Nessus that Hades had summoned. The Satyr had mentioned that it was his chance to save that "damsel of distress" or so he said, but Meg seemed more of an independent sort. The reason why she seemed that way was because she had many boyfriends in the past, who had dumped her, which crushed her soul. The worst part was Hades got involved with her life and did everything he could to keep her from falling in love…with her new boyfriend, whom she calls "wonderboy" and that god is no other than…Hercules, who loves her and would never hurt her in any way. Now that Hades was out of the way with him keeping her away from Hercules, she could finally rejoice and declare peace.

"Oh, wonderboy," Meg sighed with great contentment to break the silence, "Isn't it just romantic? This place brings back memories."

"You were a goddess in my eyes," Hercules said, "And you still are."

"I wish we could've had a better first impression," Meg said, her voice saddened now, "But then again, first impressions aren't always great."

"That's right," Hercules agreed, "And you don't have to worry about it so much."

Meg smiled ruefully as her eyes brightened. "Oh, I guess I got a little carried away. Either way, the first day we met had been a real slice."

"My classmates had given me a bad impression on my first day of school," Hercules continued.

"Oh, I remember you told me in your yearbook," Meg recalled, "But at least you had some friends."

Hercules nodded. "That's right, I did."

"And guess who came around and helped you be the greatest god you can be?" Phil cut in, breaking their romantic conversation.

"Well, it was you, Phil," Hercules replied.

"Yep," said Phil, "And you've come a long way since then."

Pegasus let out a neigh of agreement and nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you, too, Pegasus," Hercules apologized as he petted his pet. How could a god like Hercules forget all about his pet? Yet, Pegasus was still loved by his faithful owner. After all, he was a gift to Hercules since he was born and raised by Zeus and Hera, his loving parents.

Suddenly, Hercules' romantic walk with Meg was cut short yet again when two little monsters showed up.

Hercules gave them a skeptical look. Meg, Pegasus, and Phil were in much disbelief as Hercules was to see their faces again. Hercules had also remembered a time when Pain and Panic forced him to drink the formula from a baby bottle to make him mortal.

"Hey, we can talk about this," Panic said shyly.

"YOU!" Hercules boomed, causing the two to flinch.

Pegasus whinnied at them in anger, signaling them to go away.

"Nice, nice, horsey," Pain said shakily, only to be grabbed by the tail, along with Panic and played with like punching bags.

"Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Pain and Panic squealed and pleaded, "Stop, please!"

Upon hearing this, Pegasus stopped and set them on the ground, waiting for them to recover...and apologize.

"When you find your voice again, then we'll talk," Phil said with folded arms.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Meg demanded of Pain and Panic.

"We came here to say we are sorry," Panic said, finally having the courage to speak again.

"We're sorry for what we did to you," Pain said, also finding his tongue again and to Hercules, "Especially you. Hades made us."

"That's true," Panic said somberly with agreement. Then, he added, "What if this isn't meant to be? _If_ isn't always good after all." And it was true. _If_ wasn't always the case. It came with a price to pay. Panic hung his head in shame until Pain put his hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up, Panic," Pain encouraged, "We went through all the pain like we are right now. This wasn't our fault nor is it theirs. It's Hades' fault."

"So what exactly did Hades do to you?" Hercules asked, now interested in what Pain and Panic went through.

Pain and Panic were shocked by the god who had finally spoken. "He punished us by turning us into weak creatures like worms," Pain replied.

"But he did turn us into _innocent_ creatures just to trick all of you," Panic added.

"Like a rabbit and a chipmunk?" Meg reminded them.

Pain nodded. "That embarrassed us completely."

"And the children who were trapped in a rockslide?" Hercules remembered.

"And the beautiful Pegasus," Pegasus seemed to say with sign language.

Pain and Panic nodded in guilt in which they haven't shown in a long time. "Meg was involved, too," Pain said.

"But she's one of us now since her departure from Hades," Hercules pointed out.

"Oh?" Pain and Panic asked with their newfound curiosity.

Hercules nodded.

"Guys, he's not kidding," Phil said.

"Herc is right," Meg agreed, "And he's one heck of a god."

"I'll say," Pain and Panic said at once and the two stared at each other.

"We accept your apology," Hercules continued, but added with a warning, "But stay out of trouble, understand?"

Pain and Panic gulped, but nodded.

"Good," Hercules said with a smile, "You can walk with us if you like."

The two little monsters grinned in delight because it's been a while since they've been out for a walk.

"Zeus is going to be pleased with us when he and the other gods and goddesses find out that we ditched Hades," Panic whispered.

"You mean IF they find out," Pain whispered back.

"If is good." And they held each other's hand until the end of the day when they reached Olympus.

The End

 **Author's note: Well, I have nothing more to say other than, I hope I kept each character in character and did a great job because it's not often that I see it, but I'd like to. I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
